Sow and Reap: 12 Days
by serena.jones.585
Summary: Re-loaded to fix formatting error. Seto-Atemu-Joey. Takes place after 'Sow and Reap'. On the first day of Christmas, Joey opens the wrong can of worms. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's related. I am not making nor do I seek to make any financial gain from this. I just wrote a fanfic based on the sources mentioned.


A/N: This was written for a Word-of-the-Day challenge and the day/dates refer to the word, not the story. Officially, the 12 days of Christmas begin on December 25th and the Epiphany is January 6th. Thanks, SJ

* * *

 **Day 1 - 12-13**

"Here." Joey handed Seto a wrapped gift at breakfast. "It's the First Day of Christmas. Open it."

Inside was the picture of a smiling, dark-haired man wearing a 1970s leisure suit. He was leaning against a tree with white blossoms. "What is this?"

"It's a Partridge in a Pear Tree." Joey grinned.

"A what?"

"Oh, come on! That's David Cassidy. Keith Partridge? The Partridge Family? Geez, TV here sucks! He's sitting in a pear-blossom tree."

"I see." Seto sipped his coffee. "Very cute. I guess you aren't woolgathering every day."

Joey grinned and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

 **Day 2 - 12-14**

Joey arrived at the breakfast table with a birdcage-shaped package and a kiss.

"Your picture was quite popular yesterday," Seto admitted. "Several people at the office thought it was very clever. What's this?"

"On the second day of Christmas," Joey sang, "my true love gave to me..."

"I have no idea."

Joey whipped the cover off what turned out to be a bamboo birdcage. Inside were two stuffed birds. "Two turtle doves," he sang loudly.

"I thought doves were white. Are those real?"

"Nah; they're bogus. They look good, though."

"Just so long as they don't make a mess on my carpet."

 **Day 3 - 12-15**

Joey woke to an odd clucking sound. He sat up and looked around his room. "What. The. Fuck?" He dragged himself downstairs and found Seto arranging a quincunx of postage stamps. "Are there chickens in my bedroom?"

"Hens, actually." Seto continued to read his Kindle. "French hens, to be precise."

"And, yeah, there were three of them." Joey grinned. "Do they have names?"

"I've been referring to them as Burgundy, Chablis and Merlot. Those are wines with which my chef will prepare them.

"Touch my chickens, and I'll roast you." Joey sat down. "I'm having fresh eggs from now on."

 **Day 4 - 12-16**

Seto woke to jets flying low over the house . He didn't even pause to grab a robe, but simply followed the long-established security protocols.

In the safe room, he found a security guard holding a heavy coat. "This way, sir. Sorry."

Outside, half the staff was looking at the sky. Joey was aiming a video camera up and filming as four SR-71 jets flew in formation over the house.

"Coffee." Seto said to a vermicular staff member. He walked over to Joey. "Blackbirds?"

"Yup. Turns out that's what a colly bird is."

"How?"

"I know a guy."

"I see."

 **Day 5 - 12-17**

Joey woke up early hoping to beat Seto to breakfast, but his dark-haired lover was there, sipping coffee as usual. In front of Joey's usual seat was a very thick envelope.

"Go on." Seto didn't even look up from his current philately project. "Open it."

Inside was a travel itinerary, tickets and visas. "The Golden Ring?"

"Five of them, at least." Seto turned a page. "Yaroslavl, Vladimir, Alexandrov, Ivanovo, and Suzdal. Of, course, once we're in Russia, we can stop in more of them if you wish."

Joey grinned and nodded. "Pretty good. But you know tomorrow is geese, right?"

 **Day 6 - 12-17**

Seto skipped breakfast, leaving for the office early. It had annoyed him to no end that he had been unable to obtain six actual geese - living or dead - and couldn't think of a cohesive idea to do something clever.

His phone rang. "Coward," his American lover snickered over the line.

"You haven't delivered your gift yet." Seto retorted. "I am not going to lose."

The blond laughed and hung up.

Seto snarled as he arrived at his office building.

'Laying For Charity' the sign read. Beneath it, seven members of the Honorable Order of The Blue Goose lay.

 **Day 7 - 12-19**

The swim trunks were hanging over Joey's head when he woke. 'Put these on and come down to the lake,' was the entire note. He added a coat and boots and went there.

Seto was looking dapper in the crisp winter morn. Even from a distance, Joey could see the seven graceful swan boats floating in the water. Hianko was splashing and laughing loudly.

"Too damn cold to swim," he groused.

"Don't be such a wimp," Seto remarked, taking off his coat and diving in. "The water is heated."

"A heated lake?" Joey weltered a moment, then joined the fun.

 **Day 8 - 12-20**

Seto woke to find a laptop beside his bed. 'Play me,' a note attached read.

Annoyed that Joey had beaten him again, Seto was also excited to see what exemplary surprise his lover had this time.

"Okay, you gotta watch this privately." Joey's face grinned from the screen. "You have no idea how hard this was to get."

The next image was Mai. There was no sound, but she appeared to be laughing as she pulled off her top. Slowly she massaged her breasts until a jet of milk streamed out.

Seto arrived late for breakfast. "Was number eight Anzu?"

 **Day 9 - 12-21**

There were nine of them, evenly spaced down the staircase. Joey stopped to admire each one in turn. Yellow, pink, purple, green, orange, white, black, peach and red. The flowers did indeed look like ladies in fancy dresses, dancing.

"Seto, those are amazing!" he exclaimed as he entered the dining room. "Where did you get them?"

"Hawaii, Trinidad and a specialist in Aruba," he said, trying not to grin. "I had no idea how expensive a flower could be."

"They're ... I don't even know the words!"

"So you won't be writing an ekphrasis?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind, Puppy; it's irrelevant."

 **Day 10 - 12-22**

Joey had been frustrated by leaping lords. He had found pictures of seven dancers who were considered 'lords' but he hadn't been able to complete the set. He included three who were leaping, but were not lords and wrapped the set.

At the base of the stairs, a security guard waited. "This way please, Wheeler-sama," he said with numinous formality.

In the ballroom, Joey found Seto and nine other men.

"Ah, Joey," Seto greeted him. "These gentlemen are the eldest sons of the Daimyo families. The Japanese feudal lords."

"I count nine."

"Kaiba is tenth," Seto smirked.

They began leaping.

 **Day 11 - 12-23**

The wailing could be heard throughout the house. There was no mistaking the sound of a bagpipe.

"Dear God," Seto grumbled as he climbed out of bed. "Eleven of them. At six AM."

He opened the bedroom door to find a grinning, wide-awake Joey holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Eleven pipers piping," he announced supererogatively. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I will give you a million dollars, cash, if you make them go away." Seto took the coffee and inhaled half of it. "I'll give you two if you make them go away NOW."

"Kiss me and I'll think about it."

 **Day 12 - 12-24**

"If I'm going to wake to something loud and obnoxious, I'd rather it be Japanese, loud and obnoxious," Seto said as he gestured for them to begin.

The drummers had arrived overnight and had set up while most of the household was sleeping.

Now, one by one, the Taiko drummers began, and the sound was invincible.

Joey was downstairs shortly after they started. "Whoa! Cool!"

"I thought you'd like them," Seto nodded.

"My guys?"

"Paid at the gate and sent home."

Joey nodded. "Kinda loud."

"I had to listen to pipes all day yesterday; you can listen to drums today."

 **The Epiphany**

It was the first peaceful breakfast in weeks. Seto and Joey grinned at each other, both pleased that result had been a tie.

There was a commotion from the front of the house and the sound of footsteps running.

"I thought they were due back next week," Joey commented. Seto shrugged.

Auset ran in. "Papa!" she yelled, throwing herself at Joey. She kissed Seto's cheek. "Hello, Father. Wait'll you see what Dad brought home!"

It was a short wait. They gave each other confused looks as a crying child moved closer. Presently, Pharaoh appeared, carrying an infant.

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me. Just someone tell me why there are swans on the front lawn."


End file.
